wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. McMahon
Mr. McMahon 'is the acting General Manager of RAW as of 2010. Career 'RAW General Manager (2010) Mr. McMahon made his first televised appearance as the General Manager of the RAW brand on March 1st, making a big announcement regarding both the United States Championship and the WWE Championship. Initially announcing that Wade Barrett would defend the United States Championship against the former champion Kane, current rival and former team mate David Otunga and current tag partner in The Nexus, Justin Gabriel, in a Fatal 4-Way Match. He then announced that Christian, who had won the 2010 Royal Rumble, had not delivered on showing that he belonged in the WrestleMania main event for the WWE Championship against champion Shawn Michaels. So whilst he will still get his opportunity, he will get it alongside former champion Triple H and the man responsible for ending Triple H's reign, Batista, in an Elimination Fatal 4-Way Match. McMahon resurfaced on the April 12th edition of RAW, being confronted by CM Punk who began questioning why he was being made to wear a mask, as well as requesting a match non-title with Randy Orton who is the World Heavyweight Champion of the RAW brand. McMahon gave Punk the match but ignored the mention of the mask, he then went on to attack Punk with Orton, aligning himself with The Legacy, answering any backstage politics that seemed to be going on after The Legacy attacked and unmasked Kane but were not punished. The Legacy then were booked by McMahon to face Punk & Kane in a Handicap, however, McMahon was disappointed as Kane & Punk won the match. McMahon then announced three days later on ECW that he has booked Punk to face Kane in a match in which if Kane wins he can have his mask back, however, if Punk wins, he will get a match at Extreme Rules against McMahon where if he defeats McMahon he can remove his mask as well as face the World Heavyweight Champion at Over the Limit. In their match, Kane walked out to hand Punk the win and confirm that McMahon would face Punk at Extreme Rules, after which, Punk & Kane attacked McMahon in his office. At Extreme Rules, McMahon announced that Punk would have to defeat McMahon as well as Vladimir Kozlov & Ezekiel Jackson, Punk went on to pin and eliminate Kozlov before being defeated by Jackson. After winning, McMahon was interrupted by Teddy Long, who announced on behalf of the chairman that McMahon would have to face Punk again in a tag team match, with Jackson & McMahon losing to Punk & Kane. At SummerSlam, McMahon came out before the World Heavyweight Championship Match, he announced that Sheamus and him had a deal to "protect" the championship from disappointment, stating Sheamus to be a worthy champion and that Jackson was told to attack Jack Swagger at Money in the Bank by McMahon. However, McMahon's relationship with Sheamus had soured after Sheamus & Drew McIntyre began invading SmackDown behind McMahon's back. McMahon implied that Sheamus was becoming a disgrace to the title, changing the match between Sheamus and Batista to a championship scramble, inserting Ezekiel Jackson, Kevin Nash and himself into the match. Sheamus targetted McMahon from the moment he entered, retaining the championship. Category:Authority